


You Are My Sunshine

by ReeseTMorrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Death, End of the World, Last Kiss, M/M, Meteor, Sad, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeseTMorrison/pseuds/ReeseTMorrison
Summary: When the world is delivered with terrifying news, a certain angel and hunter no longer have time for longing looks and ignored feelings.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic, and it is not beta'd. So bear with me. I hope you enjoy it (:
> 
> P.S. If there is anything I can do to improve, please let me know! I always want to improve!

Human life was merely a blip in time when regarding the universe. Less than a single frame from the longest movie you have ever watched. For me, that movie has been the life of this universe, and I am still watching it as we speak.

Hundreds of years ago, the human race went extinct. And surprisingly, they did not bring it upon themselves. It seemed likely that the end would spring forth from their sins, somewhat poetic if you think about it in the right way. Bringing such terror upon yourself and your people, all because hate ultimately conquered love.

I spent time on Earth, and I met scores of people. All unique, all desperate to find their place on that godforsaken planet, and all in all helpless. Yet they intrigued me. time after time, against all odds, they managed to find the best in things, and to defeat the challenges that should have annihilated them.

Every human I met undoubtedly affected me, I won’t deny that fact. But I also found a home amongst a select few of them. In the most unlikely place, I found a small, somewhat dysfunctional family. I had a son (although I guess he was not fully human), I had a brother, I had a scruffy, short-tempered somewhat uncle, I had a very distant and late-entering mother, And I had a friend, who turned out to be a bit more.

17 years. For 17 years I had a best friend, which was a new concept to me, but not at all unwelcome. We shared a profound bond, which simply could not be said about me and his brother. Not honestly at least. This bond is why I can remember every detail of every moment that we spent together, while the rest of my years have faded into a blur of sorts. I have lived millennia, and yet I can distinctly recall every second of those short 17 years. Those short 17 years that were simultaneously the longest I’ve ever experienced. 

However, as all good things do, our time together came to an end. And although horrible, our last moments are ones that I will treasure. 

The date was September 18, 2025. Sam and Jack were out on a hunt, so Dean and I were alone in the bunker, and not doing anything in particular. We were sitting on opposite sides of a table, books strewn out in front of us. I had a strange feeling in my gut, as if a clamp had a vice-like grip on my intestines, and was slowly twisting them in circles. Something was wrong, and we were going to find out what it was sooner than I could even imagine.

It started with the news reports. A text from sam ordering us to turn on the T.V. and to do it now. It was impossible to miss. Every channel was covering it. The meteor hurtling towards Earth that scientists someone managed to miss. That the combined mass and velocity were sure to end in mass destruction. They didn’t say it, but everyone knew what that meant. It meant death. It meant mass extinction. The day had finally descended upon the Earth that humans would go extinct.

They estimated that we had one hour. One measly hour before a meteor, which seemed to be headed right for us, would destroy everything in its path. 

We started out in a state of shock. It was clear the Sam and Jack couldn’t get home before it struck, which meant no goodbye. It meant no going out together, and it was impossible to go out fighting. This was the end, and we were divided, helpless, and generally very confused. I knew that I would not die from this, but there was no way to save the Winchesters. Jack was more human than angel, and I knew he had the same likelihood as the two brothers of surviving. Zero. 

I left Dean alone to talk to Sam, and although I couldn't make out his words, I knew the gist of what he was saying. He was scared, hell he was damn well terrified. But anyone who knew Dean knew that he was telling his little brother that everything was going to be ok. 

Their conversation continued for nearly 50 minutes, and I waited patiently In the library for them to finish. When Dean finally emerged, he had tears staining his face, and for once he wasn’t trying to hide it. There was no point. He would be gone in a matter of minutes, they all would.

I stood from my chair, approaching the taller man and wrapping my arms around him. He let me. Scratch that. He didn’t just allow it, he welcomed it. He sank into my embrace and I could feel his tears on my shirt. His silent tears slowly morphed into choked back sobs, his shoulders shaking. I tightened my grip.

 

7 minutes left

He apologized for the tears, for breaking down in front of me. I told him to never apologize, especially not now. We didn’t have time for wasted words.

We stood inches apart from each other, his warm breath on my forehead. The silence was far from awkward (it never was between us), but he spoke up.

“Hey Cas?” he spoke nervously, almost as though he hoped I wouldn’t hear him.

“Yes?”

“I don’t wanna overstep. I mean we’ve been best friends for what, 17 years now? That’s gotta be some kind of record,” he chuckled, smiling at the ground. But it was obvious he was avoiding the subject.

“Dean..?” I asked, prompting him.

“Look, man, it’s just that, well, I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna die. Like, within the next few minutes. And if it’s gonna be for good this time, I don't want to leave anything unfinished. What I’m really trying to, what I wanted to say here is that-”

“I know, Dean”

“I love you, Cas.”

I slowly looked up into his eyes, which were peering down nervously at me. I smiled. Angels don’t experience love, but at this point, I would consider myself mentally half human. I had never felt this before and was sure I never would again. Not in this way at least.

“I love you too.” 

He smiled at me. We stood that way for a while, just grinning like nothing was wrong in the world. Like the meteor didn’t exist.

 

4 minutes left

“Let’s dance,” dean proposed, holding out a hand to me.

“Huh? Wha- no. I don’t know how.”

“Me either. We’ll learn together. Besides, we’ve spent 17 years staring at each other longingly. Let’s finally have a dance. Even if its the last thing we do.”

I nodded and he grabbed my left hand and guided it to his shoulder, wrapping his left hand around my waist at the same time. He intertwined our fingers with our remaining hands. He began swaying back and forth slightly while turning slowly in a circle.

“Nothing difficult. Let’s keep in simple from here on out,” he whispered in my ear. I only nodded.

Less than 2 minutes left

Dean muttered reassurances in my ear, telling me that everything will be alright, that we-he will be fine. Slowly, his words turn to soft humming. The humming gradually turns into quiet singing.

~The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms~

The room is getting hotter. I can see sweat running down Dean’s forehead.

~But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and I cried~

Hotter.

~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~

Hotter. Our hands are sweaty. We could care less. He kisses me between lines.

~You make me happy when skies are gray~

The ground is shaking. It’s hotter than it has ever been. It doesn’t affect me, but I see how it impacts Dean.

~You’ll never know dear, how much I love you~

Less than a minute

His breathing was heavier and he stopped between words occasionally to catch his breath. It was still the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. The ground shook violently, and we used each other for support. My forehead was burrowed in deans shoulder. And his hand had moved up from my waist, now clutching the back of my head, fingers laced in my hair. The bunker was collapsing around us, the heat was unbearable. It was if every inch of your skin was on fire, and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

Dean had stopped singing. He was breathing heavily. This was it. Right before it hit, I heard him sing the beginning to one last line,

~please-~

He was cut off by the impact. The Earth was annihilated. Ripped apart and set on fire. He was gone. Everyone was gone. Except for me, and the angels. In the pitch black nothingness that was left, I quietly finished the line.

~Please don't take my sunshine away.~

I continue watching. Wondering if life will ever spring from the ashes.


End file.
